Kiss
(American hard rock band) Kiss (Song by Prince) |type = Close-Range Stand |mangadebut = |animedebut = |gamedebut = JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle |seiyuu = |stats = }} |destpower = A |speed = A |range = A |persistence = A |precision = C |potential = A }} is the Stand of Ermes Costello, featured in Stone Ocean. Appearance Kiss is a humanoid Stand with an athletic build, similar to Ermes'. It wears a dark jumpsuit along with light shoulder pads, knee pads, and gloves sharing a metallic texture. Along the middle of its torso is a vertical studded metallic slab engraved with its name, "KISS", and the letters are contained in separate circles. Its head also has a metallic texture, and is bald except for a couple of straight spikes pointing upward with round edges, giving it the appearance of a crown. There are two studs on the sides of its head which resemble ears. Kiss is covered in lip-designed stickers, particularly on the neck, arms, and head. There are also individual stickers placed in between each letter on its torso. Most media featuring Kiss portray it as golden with a purple suit. Abilities Kiss is a powerful close-range Stand who compensates its short range with its speed and physical strength, and its stickers whom Ermes uses cleverly, making it a good addition to Jolyne's team. Ermes receives this Stand after Gwess gives her Jolyne's amulet that she had picked up. She discovers it during her first medical care visit in prison after being pierced by the Arrow. Duplicating Stickers Kiss is able to place lip-designed stickers on objects, causing them to rapidly produce an exact copy of the original.SO Chapter 21, Ermes' Stickers (1) Ermes and Kiss are able to create distinctive square stickers out of their palms.SO Chapter 22, Ermes' Stickers (2) If they put a sticker on an object, an exact copy of it emerges with the sticker either remaining on the copy or the original.SO Chapter 25, Ermes's Sticker (5) There is no restriction on how far the copy can be taken away from the object. If Ermes places a sticker on someone, the corresponding limb, be it a finger, an armSO Chapter 31, Foo Fighters (1) or the head, will sprout out of the body like an additional body part. She is also free to use it on herself. When the sticker is removed or destroyed, the two objects spring toward each other and fuse back into one object with great force, causing a fissure and effectively damaging it. No matter the distance, the surrounding conditions like shifted gravity,SO Chapter 147, C-Moon (7) or the weight attached to them,SO Chapter 152, Made in Heaven (4) the two will always head toward each other, even broken parts of the copy will return to the original.SO Chapter 56, Kiss of Love and Revenge (7) It allows Ermes to create traps, or depending on the object, to move rapidly from one place to another, or even plainly damage someone from afar. Chapters * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Gallery Kiss stats.png| Chapter 647.jpg|SO Chapter 53 KissAgainstFoox2.jpg|Kiss engages with Foo Fighters (Stand) KissAgainstFoo.png|A talent Kiss can maneuver with it's ability Kiss_AllStarBattle.png|Kiss in All Star Battle ErmesCostello Kiss jojoeoh.png|Kiss in Eyes of Heaven Kiss.jpg|Super Action Statue References Site Navigation Category:Part 6 Stands Category:Close-Range Stands